


Surprises

by Ekala



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd forgotten her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts).



"So what did you get her, Shinnosuke?"

He's been trying to avoid that question, staring directly down at the piece of paperwork that unsurprisingly hasn't been filled out by sheer force of will. The answer? Nothing.

He'd forgotten her birthday. Well, not _forgotten_ , exactly, but the topic of presents just... hadn't crossed his mind. It wasn't until the rest of the office was chattering about what they were all bringing that he began to panic.

What was he even supposed to get her? Chocolates or candy was just boring, and that kind of thing was better saved for Valentines anyways. He didn't trust himself to buy her clothes or purses or jewelry, since he'd been called out on his supposedly atrocious fashion sense. Not worth chancing it.

Ah, but...

He laughed a little, waving his hand. "It's a surprise!"

\---

"Kiriko."

She turned, her face softening into that smile she wore far more often now. "Tomari-san?"

Shinnosuke smiled wide, hands behind his back, obviously hiding something. "Close your eyes. Hold out your hands."

Kiriko did as she was told, but seemed confused. "...is this about my birthday? We talked about this, I don't..." She trailed off as something dropped into her hands, blinking open her eyes.

It was a whole bouquet of flowers, and upon a closer look, they were definitely silk, though it was difficult to tell. "Tomari-san, these are... they're beautiful."

His grin only got wider, bouncing just a bit on his toes. "I thought you might like them." Flowers, but more permanent than regular ones! He was a genius. "Happy birthday, Kiriko."

Shinnosuke suddenly found himself enveloped in a hug, silk tickling the back of his neck and Kiriko's face buried in his chest. "Thank you."

He put his arms around her, squeezing gently. "Maybe... I can owe you some dinner, too?"

She laughed, squeezing him back. "...alright. If you insist."

"I do!" They both laughed, almost falling out of the hug, but Shinnosuke pulled Kiriko back in so he could lean in and kiss her ever so gently. "It's a date, then."

The way the smile followed her blush was his favorite part.


End file.
